mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Jingle Bell Adventure
Jingle Bell Adventure was created on May 23rd, by Muzzman. It stars an unnamed Elf who suddenly starts to feel adventurous. On Christmas Eve no less. But first, he'll need to leave his workshop. Plot The protagonist of the story, the Unnamed Elf, decides to take a little adventure, where and why, is unknown. He starts off his adventure with an idea, he'll wrap himself up in a present and get delivered to a little boy or girl and finally see the light of day. Problems arise, however, as the Elf doesn't have anything he could use to wrap himself up with, or someone to actually do the wrapping! Not wasting another second (pfft, yeah right), the elf screams for some help, unintentionally knocking down the CALENDER pinned on the back wall with his almighty voice. The CALENDER is examined, revealing SANTA CLAUS as the adventure's most likely antagonist. The elf quickly explores his work-space and puzzles arise, a ladder, missing two RUNGs and a door that requires a PIPE to open. Not to mention that the TRAP-DOOR on the floor must be openned, what's more is that the handle was actually one of the RUNGs needed for the door. Unable to use the single RUNG for anything useful, and prevented from doing anything else by the NARWHAL on the other side of the room, the Elf returns to the middle room. It is here that he meets the Ghost of Christmas Past. The two have seperate one-sided conversations before pondering the mystery of the TRAP-DOOR. Soon after, the Ghost and the Elf get into some serious business in the form of a CONVERSATION, wherein the Elf reveals his level 1 SMALL TALK. In responce, the Ghost of Christmas Past asks the elf for his name. After a brief hiatus of a few months, the series then returns, with a new character, namely the Unnamed Elftress. The Elftress was apparently awoken when the Elf unjammed the pipes. Unlike the Elf, the Elftress' goal is not to see the light of day, but to find true love, which she insantly sets out to find. Firstly, she takes a look around her workplace, a device that sorts out the naught-and-nice and a DIGITAL TIMER make up the back drop, with a single MANHOLE on the floor. After realising that the smily and frowny buttons on the machine won't be a source of affection, the Elftress moves to the right, finding a MOUSEHOLE and some CHEESE. On the wall hangs an IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS CONTAINER. The PESKY RODENT that lives in the MOUSEHOLE is believed to have the KEY to exit the office, while the CHEESE is revealed to be a fake. Wanting to open the EMERGENCY CONTAINER, but not wanting to disobey rules, the Elftress tries to create an emergency. She does so, unsuccessfully, by destroying the DIGITAL TIMER, from which fly a GEAR and a SPRING. Characters *'The Unnamed Elf' A typical protagonist. Lacks personality, has stupid ideas and has a lactose intoleracy. The idea of Turkey Appeals to him. His role in the North Pole is simply to run the Ribbon Detector. He wishes to see the light of day, however, his bid for freedom isn't as easy as it should be. *'Unnamed Elftress' A run-of-the-mill love interest for the protagonist. Apparently, the rushing water caused by some of the Elf's antics caused her to wake from a nap she was having before the adventure started. Her job is to check the Naughty and Nice list (twice). *'Narwhal' The Elf's apparent supervisor. His aquarium takes up the entirety of the back wall, something that should have been noticed a long time ago. *'Ghost of Christmas Past' Clearly a reference to Jail Break, the Ghost of Christmas Past appears to be a pumpkin with a tail (without arms, no less). It's likely that the other ghosts may also appear, possibly as more recent references. Tropes used *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT Category:Adventures Category:Muzzman Adventures